when fate brought us together
by Konada Myoko
Summary: Rin toca música clásica ,Len toca música rockera, un día común y corriente se topan cara a cara ..qué pasará? FEO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oigan no sean malos haha soy noob en esto pero bueno, ahora si puse Rin/Len :3 Espero reviews!

Una noche ,dos presentaciones musicales, una chica ,un chico…

Una chica rubia preparaba su cello para salir ante el público y tocar en la orquesta

Hoy es el día -se repetía ella misma un poco nerviosa

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad de tokyo…

Un chico rubio se acomodaba la guitarra para salir a tocar frente al publico

El chico sudaba de las manos un poco nervioso mientras su amigo peliazul llegaba a su lado

Tranquilo, no es como que se va a acabar el mundo- le decía su amigo con tranquilidad

Pues si lo hecho a perder si se me acaba el mundo- dijo el rubio mientras veía como su agente le decía por señas que comenzara

Es hora-dijeron los dos rubios al unisono desde donde estaban

N.A./imaginen que son rin y len los del video ok eske me siento mal y no estoy de buenas como para describir eso :P [click en el link de abajo]

.com/watch?v=KtxHEGWcRP4&feature=related

Rin

Todos aplaudieron

Bien hecho! – le gritaba una castaña que al parecer era su amiga

Rin le hacia un gesto de gracias a su amiga meiko mientr4as se paraba de su asiento para salir del escenario

Estuviste espectacular – le decía su padre, Usagui

Gracias –le respondía su amada hija

Len

Todos gritaban y echaban escándalo

Lo hicimos bien después de todo- Dijo el peliazul, Katio, con alegría

Si…-decía Len mientras veía satisfecho al público que le aplaudía

Muy bien hecho - le dijo su gerente con una sonrisa

Es todo por hoy, reviews porfavor!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Un niño y una niña estaban jugando a las escondidas

Te encontré! – dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a su amigo

Aww siempre me encuentras – decía el niño un poco triste

Es qué no sabes esconderte – río la niña

No es cierto yo se esconderme bien – dijo el niño

Si, si, si como digas, quieres jugar a otra cosa? – pregunto alegremente la niña

Kaito, Kaito, KAITO! – gritó Len lanzándole una almohada

Hmmpghgm , dejame – dijo katio

No, levantate – dijo Len empujándolo de la cama

AH! ….como entraste? – pregunto Katio

Dejaste la puerta abierta, estúpido – dijo Len prendiendo la tv

Y porque viniste? – pregunto de nuevo Kaito

Porque quise, deja de hacer preguntas – dijo Len sin quitar la vista del televisor

Bueno ya como sea, tengo que salir a comprar varias cosas, bye – dijo Kaito saliendo del depa.

Sigo soñando con ella … - pensaba Kaito perdidamente por lo que chocó con alguien

Oh, perdón no te vi – dijo la chica con la que chocó - …Kaito , eres tu?

Es ella, la de mis sueños – pensó Kaito – hola Meiko

Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado nada! – decía la chica alegre de ver a su antiguo amigo

Si …. –decia Katio mientras la veía de arriba para abajo

Que tanto me ves – decía algo incomoda por la mirada puesta en ella

Nada, nada perdón, olle que tal si salimos a algún lado – pregunto Kaito

Claro , creo que salir me hará bien - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Uuu, no espera, le prometí a mi amiga que saldríamos juntas , o podemos hacer una cita doble, tienes a algún amigo solitario que no tenga nada que hacer? –pregunto la chica

Mm, de hecho sí –dijo Kaito

Bueno aquí esta mi numero – dijo la chica dándole un papelito

Bien, te llamo al rato – dijo Kaito

Ok, bye! – se despidió Meiko

Si! – se dijo a si mismo

Llego a su departamento y Len seguía ahí

Hola, olle vas a ir a una cita doble conmigo – soltó Kaito

Nunca dije que si – dijo Len

Pues si iras, quieras o no – dijo Kaito cerrando el tema

Pues ya que – dijo Len

Meiko entró a su casa

RIN! – gritó Meiko

QUE! – le respondió

Quieres ir a una cita doble conmigo? – dijo Meiko dejando las bolsas de las compras en la cocina

Mmm, pues bueno , no tengo nada que hacer – dijo Rin si importancia

Ok! – exclamó Meiko mientras se sentaba a ver la tv con Rin

Y con quien iré? – preguntó Rin

No tengo ni la mayor idea – dijo Meiko mientras le cambiaba al canal

Me arrmaste una cita a ciegas? – dijo Rin un poco enojada

Si, algún problema? – dijo Meiko

No – dijo Rin sin importancia

Ok – respondió Meiko

Listo fue todo por hoy!


End file.
